


There's no hiding...

by Almost_Goddess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Albert Wesker - Freeform, Biohazard, F/M, Jill Valentine - Freeform, Resident Evil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Goddess/pseuds/Almost_Goddess
Summary: Very short one shot
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker, Wesker - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Weskertine





	There's no hiding...

\- Jill...  
She froze, unable to move.  
His lips touched her hair, she felt his breath, gentle touches of his hands on her cheek.  
\- Jill...  
She swallowed, afraid to make even single movement.  
\- Jill... There's no hiding...  
\- It's wrong...  
\- Look at me...  
His voice is low, deep, velvet. Caressing her hearing and making her heart beat faster.  
\- I can’t ... This is wrong...  
Chuckle. Gentle hands caressed her, she felt the warmth of his body.  
\- Look at me, Jill.  
\- I can't...  
She held her breath. She could feel his soft lips.  
\- Just look at me... I know you want it.  
\- No...  
She sighed hoarsely.  
\- You're dead... If I look at you... you will disappear...  
\- You want it ... There's no hiding...  
\- You will disappear...  
\- It doesn't matter, Jill ... There's no hiding...  
She wanted to look at him so bad, to see his piercing icy blue eyes hiding behind dark glasses...  
\- It doesn't matter, Jill. There's no hiding... You can't escape from yourself...  
She broke down. Desire to see him, to touch him, as before, overpowered her... When she turned, there was nobody... Alone... There was no hiding for her... She was persecuted ... She was pursued by her own thoughts. He was right, it’s impossible to run away from yourself. And he will come to her again and again, she would feel him, hear him, wait him, but never touch him or see him. Her personal hell. And there's no hiding...


End file.
